Milk Honey, Kiss, and Us
by Mitsu Rui
Summary: Secangkir susu madu, ciuman di bawah misteltoe, dan tentang kita/Aku tidak keberatan menjadi tidak normal jika itu karena seorang Hyuuga Hinata/"Walaupun usia kita berbeda, tapi kuharap itu tidak akan membuat jarak sedikitpun dalam hubungan kita…"/For NHL and Hinata's birthday, December 27th/RnR?/


**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**MILK HONEY, KISS, AND US**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING : Typo(s), OOC, Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kulihat anak itu kini berada di dapur, entah apa yang sedang dibuat olehnya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi pandangan mataku tidak bisa lepas darinya. Tapi… Hei! Dia itu bocah berumur sepuluh tahun! Segera saja aku memalingkan wajahku yang sedari tadi terus memandanginya. Bagaimana bisa aku terpesona oleh anak kecil yang baru pertama kali kulihat? Sadarlah Naruto!

"A-Ano… _Nii-san_…"

Aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku padanya ketika suara lembut itu menyapa gendang telingaku. Mata _amethyst_ itu menatapku polos, dengan pipi seputih salju yang dihiasi rona merah. Arggghhh! Lama-lama aku benar-benar merasa gila!

"_Nii-san_… I-Ini… A-Aku membuat susu dengan madu untuk me-menghangatkan badan _Nii_-_san_…"

Kali ini aku melihat dua cangkir susu yang tengah ia genggam dengan kedua tangannya. Aku menghela nafas. Menangisi diriku sendiri yang harus ditimpa kesialan di hari Natal yang seharusnya menyenangkan menurut kebanyakan orang. Kehujanan di saat aku ingin pulang, bertemu dengan anak -yang mengaku bernama Hyuuga Hinata- yang menangis karena tersesat hingga membuatku terpaksa mengantarnya hingga sampai ke sini. Dan semua itu berakhir dengan diriku yang berada di sini, berdua hanya dengannya.

Tapi mungkin itu bukan kesialan karena aku bisa lebih lama memandang-

Shiiiittt! Sadar! Sadar! Dia itu anak kecil!

"_Nii-san_?"

Panggilannya yang ketiga kalinya membuatku sadar dan segera saja aku mengambil cangkir yang ada di tangan kanannya dan meneguknya cepat. Rasa manis dari susu dan madu yang menjalar di tenggorokanku membuatku merasa hangat dan nyaman. Kulihat dari sudut mataku ia juga meneguk minumannya sedikit demi sedikit. Yang penting setelah ini aku harus segera pergi dari rumah ini sebelum aku benar-benar menjadi orang yang tidak waras.

Setelah aku menghabiskan minumanku dengan enam kali tegukan, aku meletakkan cangkir itu di dapur dan menghampiri Hinata yang masih meneguk minumannya.

"Baiklah… Errr… Hinata-_chan_, kurasa aku harus segera pulang. Terima kasih ya untuk minumannya." Aku mengelus rambutnya sebelum beranjak menuju pintu. Baru saja aku mengenggam kenop pintu dan hendak memutarnya, aku merasakan tarikan di ujung kemejaku.

"Nii-san… Ti-Tinggallah di sini se-sebentar lagi saja… Hi-Hina takut sendirian di rumah…"

Aku meneguk ludah paksa. Oh, _Kami-sama_… Kenapa anak ini manis sekali, sih?

Aku membungkukkan tubuhku agar sejajar dengan Hinata dan kembali mengelus puncak kepalanya. "Memangnya orang tuamu di mana, Hinata-chan?"

"_O-Otousan_ pergi keluar negeri se-selama satu minggu… Ha-Hanabi dan Neji-nii ada keperluan dan baru bisa pulang malam nanti… Dan _O-Okaasan… Okaa-san_ sudah lama meninggalkan Hina ke surga…"

Dahiku berkerut. Jadi anak ini… sudah kehilangan ibunya? Tapi setidaknya dia masih mempunyai seorang ayah. Itu lebih baik daripada diriku yang sudah kehilangan ayah dan ibu…

"Tapi _Hinata-chan_, ini sudah hampir malam. Hanabi dan kakakmu Neji pasti sebentar lagi akan pulang jadi-"

"Hiks… Hiks… Ku-Kumohon _Nii-san_… Jangan tinggalkan Hina sendiri…"

Lagi-lagi aku meneguk ludah. Aku sangat tidak bisa melihat perempuan menangis di depanku. Apalagi ini seorang anak kecil yang- Ukkhhh! Matanya itu… Aku tidak bisa menolaknya…

"Baiklah. Aku akan menemanimu sampai Hanabi dan kakakmu kembali." ujarku. Menyerah dengan gadis kecil di depanku ini.

Ia tersenyum lebar begitu mendengar jawabanku. Dan mendadak, kurasakan sesuatu yang lembut, kenyal, dan… manis menempel di bibirku. Mataku melebar begitu menyadari gadis kecil itu… Menciumku tepat di bibir!

Sontak aku menjauhkan tubuhku darinya. Pipiku terasa panas. A-Apa-apaan itu tadi?

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan Hinata-_chan_?" Pertanyaan bodoh. Sudah jelas ia menciumku tadi! Tapi kenapa…

"A-Ano… Dulu saat _Okaa-san_ pernah mengatakan… Ka-Kalau kita berada dengan seseorang di bawah _misteltoe_ saat hari Natal… Ki-Kita harus mencium orang itu sebagai bentuk kasih sayang kita… Ta-Tadi kan Hina belum mencium _nii-san_ saat kita pulang… Ka-Karena itu…"

Hah? Apa katanya?_ Misteltoe_?

Kuangkat wajahku ke atas dan benar saja. _Misteltoe_ yang indah melingkar di depan pintu itu. Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya tadi? Haahhh…. Aku mengacak-ngacak rambutku frustasi sambil berusaha menormalkan detak jantungku dan menetralkan wajahku yang masih terasa panas. Kenapa aku bisa seperti ini hanya karena dicium oleh seorang anak kecil? Ohh… _Kami-sama_… Apa aku sudah benar-benar menjadi tidak normal sekarang?

"_Nii-san_? _Nii-san _kenapa?"

Kutatap wajahnya yang menunjukkan raut kebingungan. Masa bodoh dengan semua itu! Tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku mendekatkan wajahku dan kembali mencium bibir mungilnya yang terasa sangat manis, dengan campuran susu dan madu masih terasa di bibirnya.

Kurasa menyukai seseorang dengan perbedaan umur sepuluh tahun tidak terlalu buruk. Dan aku tidak keberatan jika aku menjadi orang yang tidak normal… Jika itu karena seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

"_Nii-Nii-san_…"

Aku melepaskan ciumanku dan menatapnya. Senyum tulus yang bahkan tanpa kusadari terukir di wajahku.

"_Merry Christmas_, Hinata-_chan_…"

Cepatlah tumbuh dan bertambah dewasa… Aku akan selalu menunggumu…

.

.

.

Seven Years Later

Dua insan yang berbeda _gender_ saling menempelkan bibir mereka. Tidak ada nafsu di sana, hanya kasih sayang dan kehangatan yang saling mereka coba berikan untuk pasangan masing-masing. Merasa sang gadis yang sudah mulai kehabisan nafas, sang pemuda pun melepaskan bibirnya dan menikmati wajah sang gadis yang kini merona hebat.

"Bibirmu terasa seperti susu dan madu… Sama seperti pertama kali aku menciummu dulu, Hinata-_chan_."

Gadis yang dipanggil Hinata itu menundukkan wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin memerah. "Mo-Mou… Ja-Jangan menggodaku, Naruto-_kun_…"

Naruto tertawa pelan. Meskipun hari ini ia genap berusia tujuh belas tahun, sifat pemalu dan rona merah itu tidak pernah hilang dari Hinata. Ia masih sama seperti Hinata yang tujuh tahun lalu ia temui menangis di pinggir jalan karena tersesat.

"Kenapa harus malu? Padahal dulu kau cukup agresif. Kau ingat, dulu kau yang pertama kali mencium bibirku, Hinata-_chan_."

"Su-Sudah Naruto-_kun_… Ja-Jangan diungkit-ungkit lagi! A-Aku malu…"

Naruto kembali tertawa dan meraih tubuh itu dalam pelukannya. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan menjadi kekasih Hinata, yang kini bertambah dewasa dan semakin manis di matanya. Keputusannya untuk menunggu gadis ini sama sekali tidak sia-sia.

"Kau tahu… Aku sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu, Hinata… Walaupun usia kita terpaut jauh… Tapi kuharap itu tidak akan membuat jarak sedikitpun dalam hubungan kita…"

Hinata mengangguk pelan dalam pelukan Naruto. Ia juga mengharapkan hal yang sama dengan pemuda Namikaze. Tidak mudah memang menjalani hubungan di mana kau masih SMA sementara kekasihmu sudah bekerja. Tidak jarang pula ia merasa tidak pantas mendampingi Naruto dengan seluruh dunia orang dewasa yang dimiliki olehnya. Namun ia percaya, selama ada Naruto di sampingnya, semua akan baik-baik saja. Meskipun mungkin sekarang ia belum mampu, tapi ia yakin suatu saat akan ada hari di mana ia berjalan di samping Naruto dengan penuh kebanggaan tanpa keraguan dan rasa takut di dalam hatinya.

Dan itulah permintaan gadis Hyuuga itu di ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh belas hari ini.

"Bi-Bisakah kau lepaskan aku sekarang, Naruto-_kun_? A-Aku harus segera pulang... Aku takut _otou-san_ marah jika aku pulang terlambat…"

Dengan berat hati Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap cincin pemberiannya yang melingkar di jari manis Hinata, hadiah darinya untuk ulang tahun Hinata. Ia tersenyum dan mengecup kening Hinata, kemudian berbisik di telinga Hinata untuk mengucapkan lagi kata yang sudah puluhan kali ia ucapkan hari ini.

"_Otanjoubi omedetou_, Hinata_-chan_. Aku menyayangimu."

.

.

.

**FIN**

A/N: Merry Christmas buat yang merayakan dan Happy birthday Hyuuga Hinata! Semoga kau selalu bahagia ^-^

Fict terakhir di tahun ini. Untuk fict multichapter akan diupdate tahun depan yah hehehe. See you ^_^

Mind to review?


End file.
